The Seekers
by Claude II
Summary: Yuuri has finally settled on war. The humans are making impossible demands and only one person from the past can save them. Pairings GwendelxGunter ConradxYuuri ShinouxDaikenjya maybeYuurixWolfram


Disclaimer: I don't own I don't own I don't own I don't own I don't own! Now time for it backwards! nwo t'nod I nwo t'nod I nwo t'nod I nwo t'nod I! I wish I owned Conrad though...blissful thoughts But I don't! cries

Author's note: Ok, I'm rather new to this whole fanfic deal and Kyou Kara Maou. But please DONT KILL ME! I have only watched up to episode eight. So I really am guessing at things like people's personalities and messing around with people's relationships. So I have absolutely no idea if I pulled any of this off. So PLEASE HAVE MERCY! If there is terrible OOC and if the plot is totally out of wack. But otherwise enjoy! Please don't flame. It makes me and Gunter cry.

Pairings /ShinouXDaikenjya/ ConradXYuuri/ GwendelXGunter/ (maybe)YuuriXWolfram/

Chapter 1

War

"So, the final choice is war." Yuuri annouced to the hushed room of his friends which consisted of Gwendel, Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram, and Murata Ken.

"War, Yuuri?" Wolfram gasped out in shock then quickly covered it up. "Do you even know what you're talking about, wimp?"

"Heika, this could still be resolved by other means than war." Conrad spoke gently. His eyes dark with concern and compassion for the young king. This was so unlike Yuuri to just give up and resort to war against the humans. The truth was of anything else Yuuri didn't know what else to do and he was tired of listening to the three brothers argue, as they were now.

"What other means, Weller! We don't even know what the humans demand of us! It's as if they have been erased from our history! How can we tell them something we don't know?" Wolfram slammed his fists down on Yuuri's desk. "We can do nothing! No one seems to know the history!" His green emerald eyes flashed with fury. His chest rose and fell with his excited breathing as he glared hottly at Conrad. His blonde hair moved with his every breath.

Murata, who had been silently observing the whole scence, stared at Wolfram. He knew someone who would know the history. Someone who would aid them in stopping thses restless battles between the humans and the Mazoku. Someone who looked exactly like Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"Perhaps we could just make up a history..." Gunter ventured hopefully. He stood stiffly behinf Yuuri's desk as he gazed down at the unsigned war treaty on his king's desk.

"Quiet, Gunter!" Four annoyed voices snapped at the petite lavender haired man who pouted. He folded his arms over his chest with a deep huffy sigh. "It was just a thought." Gunter muttered out looking away. Yuuri reached up and patted the offended man's hand.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Gunter, but we need to think of some more practical means." Yuuri smiled slightly at the blushing man behing his chair. "Humans aren't stupid. They won't belive just anything we tell them. They'll want some evidence to prove it true what we speak."

Wolfram scowled at Gunter and Yuuri. He moved behind Yuuri's chair to put distance between the two of them. Even in the moment of something that could well be life chaning in Shin Makoku he still had time to be jealous and overprotective of his fiance. "Even if we don't consider war, wimp, where do you imagine you'll find the evidence you need?"

"Gwendel." Yuuri looked up at the older man in his green uniform, many times Yuuri thought Gwendel reminded him more of an army commander than a noble. (Is Gwendel a commander?)

"Yes, Heika?" Gwendel focused on Yuuri. Already the soldier's mind was seaching for possible ways and reasons the history could have been lost from the Mazoku's records. If the know reasons was actually there is still could face the possibility that it was simply never recorded.

"Gwendel, have you searched out every known historian?" Yuuri rubbed his eyes. "Or have you asked Ulrike? She's old enough. She's got to know something about the human history." The young king looked down at the war treaty before him. "I didn't really want to go to war if it wasn't needed."

"I'm sorry, Heika. But we have seacrched again and again." Gwendel sighed deeply. "No one recalls any human history about their creation."

"Um, everyone?" Murata spoke softly. He was generally a gentle soft spoken man but he knew he had to tell everyone what he knew.

"What about the humans? Have you questioned any of their historians?" Yuuri continued, he ran his long fingers through his hair in annoyance. He was so preoccuiped he didn't hear Murata's soft voice.

"Are you stupid, wimp? Why would the humans _know_ and still demand their own history?" Wolfram yelled at Yuuri. Yuuri winced and covered his ears, trying to block out the voice the best he could.

"Alright, alright! Relax, Wolfram. I just wanted to know if the humans could at least help us track down a source."

"Everyone...?"

"The humans have no more knowledge than we do." Gwendel remarked coldly. He sighed and rubbed his jaw looking thoughtful.

"Heika, perhaps we should summon the noble families and see if they can assist." Conrad leaned over the desk towards Yuuri looking into his eyes. "Althought it may be uncomfortable for you to hold such a meeting but in the end it may help us considerably...Yuuri." Yuuri stared up into Conrad's warm and gentle eyes. He felt a heated blush creeping into his cheeks as he realized how close they were. If he just shifted his head a bit...

"Hey! Weller! Stay away from my fiance! Keep your distance!" Wolfram shoved Conrad away and shifted so he was slightly in front of Yuuri.

"Everyone!" Murata's eyes narrowed in annoyment as everyone continued to ignore him and continued to speak around him as if he wasn't even there.

"Come on, Wolfram. Conrad was just trying to get his point across." Yuuri held up his hands in a defeated gesture. "It's not like he was going to do anything."

"Why does eveyone constantly feel the urge to touch you? You're MY fiance!"

"EVERYONE!" Murata's usually soft voice rang loudly through the room. Everyone hushed and turned to stare at the Great Sage. "Sorry, but you weren't listening." He took a deep breath before he began again. "I know someone who will know the answer to your questions."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Gwendel exclaimed. Annoyance and a hint of anger flitting across his frowning face.

"I tried." Murata sent them a soft glare. "It will be difficult to see him and dangerous but he is the only person who I can think of that will know about the huma creation."

"Murata, quit avoiding and tell us who it is." Yuuri stood from his chair and placed his hands on the desk, he leaned forwards eagerly. Holding his breath unconsciously along with everyone else who was listening.

Murata's black eyes took on an odd dreamy look, his eyes slightly glazed. It seemed as if he was looking at something only he could see.

"Murata?" Conrad urged gently, his soft voice seemed to break the Great Sage out of his deep thoughts. The smile on his face slowly widened to a small grin. He closed his eyes as he allowed himself to drift back momentarily to his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes and locked them with Yuuri's confused black one's.

"Shinou."


End file.
